No Regrets
by uuuhhhhhh.yeah
Summary: AU! where Chloe did experiment and Beca is involved. When Chloe notices that Beca has a crush on the new girl, Emily, she persuades Beca to let her include Emily in their... well... experimenting. Rated T for suggested things, but no actual... things.


AU! where Chloe did experiment and Beca is involved. When Chloe notices that Beca has a crush on the new girl, Emily, she persuades Beca to let her include Emily in their... well... experimenting. Rated T for suggested things, but no actual... things.

Note: Re-watched Pitch Perfect 2 and felt a little inspired by the vague/unclear suggestions between some characters that are probably nothing but I've decided to put meaning into it because.

Note: Whether Beca and Chloe are in a relationship... is left for your imagination. Basically, they're "experimenting" (however you want to define that) and they're in a rather open relationship. That's all enjoy, have fun! Toodles~

* * *

She pulls up just before the turn to the studio. She could make out the words "Residual Heat" on the gate even in the dark. The redhead watches the two walk in, before getting out the car herself to tail them. Chloe had to re-focus herself every now and then from getting distracted by the music studio to concentrate on observing the two girls. There was no exact reason as to why she has decided to stalk the two to the music studio because she could have just asked to go along, but she thought she'd have a little fun herself by playing Jane Bond on her own or the night.

She found a small cubicle she could hide in where she was close enough to hear their discussion and she could peak over the partition to watch them. Her pride for herself was growing; if she could get through the whole night unnoticed, she was going to treat herself with a shopping spree.

Chloe heard Beca, "I mean, we can do... Do you want it... Do- do you feel like you'd want to layer a bunch of voices? Then...", and then Emily, "I think in the beginning it could definitely build. Ummm... I think it starts out light, though."

It was so fascinating for the redhead to listen to these talents create art. It was like watching an artist paint a masterpiece. Phenomenal, and definitely, sexy. I mean, talent is always attractive, but considering she was a girl of sound, it was extra attractive.

Just then she heard, "Get your cute butt in the studio, then."

 _When was Beca so quick to handout complements?_

"Don't tell my boss that we're in here by the way."

 _Wow. Flirtation 101. Make them feel special by making them think you're doing something for them that you don't normally do for others._

"...Yeah, don't touch anything Legacy. You're very pretty, but you seen clumsy."

Chloe listened in for more hints of the flirt in Beca, and she wasn't stingy with them at all. The redhead was not even sure if she flirted this much with Jesse. The subtle hand on the upper arm, or the light touches every now and then while Emily was explaining her ideas, and THAT giggle that she never does. If only she could see her face to double confirm that she was totally making moves on the younger girl. However, she heard a car drive in, which called her, very much Jane Bond, escape.

* * *

She picks up the clothes strewn all over the floor and throw then in the laundry basket. Boredom led her to attempt to clean Amy's side of room, though her own room was not that much better.

"Chloe? What are you- You shouldn't bother cleaning up. This is as clean as it gets."

Finally she's back.

The older girl admits defeat and lets herself fall onto Amy's bed. She finds herself just watching the brunette put her things down and get changed. Beca has lost the shame of being naked in front of Chloe, and its all Chloe's fault; the redhead proudly takes the blame.

"Chloe... if its one of those nights... I'm tired, I'm not in the mood, and-"

"No no! Its not one of those nights. See," she put her hands up, "no liquor."

Beca waits for Chloe to explain while she carries out her night routine. Yet, even as she's finished her 15 minute routine of cleansers, toners, moisturizers and what nots, it was just silence on the other side. She takes a seat on her won bed and looks towards Amy's bed. The redhead wasn't there.

"Chlo- OHMYGODCHLOE!" her hands fly up by instinct. "Oh my god! I almost slapped you!" She scoots away from the redhead who she found sitting inches away from her on her bed when she looked to her left, staring at her with fascination. "You've caused me too many heart attacks in one lifetime. I swear, you will be the death of me one day."

"One day..."

"So... you wanted to talk about...?"

It was silence again before Chloe just said, "Emily"

"What about Emily?"

"You... Emily."

"Wow Chlo, don't give me too many details now. I can't take them all at once."

The older girl ignores the sarcasm, "You like her."

Beca froze, especially at the fact that Chloe didn't ask her. Rather, she just stated it.

"You don't have to deny it. I mean... it's cute. Especially when you flirt..."

She watched the charismatic girl dissolve into blushes, and out came stutter Beca . "It's not... It's NOT cute. Oh god. First, Kommissar... now Emily. I feel... I feel like a pedophile."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with going for someone younger. I did go for you..."

"Then that makes YOU a pedophile."

"Oh please, you loved it!"

"Shut up! You know what... let's not talk about this and-"

"Why not! We can include her..."

"... Wha- What! Absolutely not! We are not doing anything to-

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this-"

She was pinned down by her left shoulder by the redhead in a shower cubicle, who had nothing but a towel on. Her mouth was covered, forcing her to listen along with experienced predator, Chloe Baele, to the footstep passing their cubicle and entering one a few cubicle away. Either the humidity was getting to her, or the older girls proximity to her was getting to her, but sweat started forming on her face. She breathed in the scent of the redhead's shampoo as she was being held against the cubicle wall. Sometimes, she forgets how beautiful her friend can be if you look past the quirkiness, especially when she's focused like this. Completely ignoring the reason she's currently this focused. The shower comes on, making it a little safer for them to talk.

"Well, you are... so show some commitment," she pulls the tie on Beca's bathrobe, giving her a peak of smooth skin.

"NO!" she ties back her bathrobe close. "Not- Later!"

"You're so cute when you're shy," she cups the brunettes' face for a moment, "just follow my lead, I've done this before."

"Obviously. I feel so cheated that you used a move that you do with everyone one me."

"Well, you were the first one don't worry," she winks, unwrapping the towel from her body and hanging it on the hook of the shower cubicle they've been hiding out in.

She walks out confidently, cat walking almost, to the only other occupied cubicle. Eventually, she hears Chloe, "That sounds beautiful," followed by "Oh my- Chloe! -god!"

She hears the shower curtain close, only to be reopened.

"That's your new song, right?" she could her the predatory tone in the older girls voice, that she has learned to recognize. It was all too familiar.

"Y-yeah... Do you need a to- towel?"

The brunette could just imagine the younger girl adorably turning red.

"Can you sing it for me?"

"Chloe... I'm kind of... nude."

"Please, I really want to hear you sing it... I'm not leaving here 'till you sing... so..."

 _Here she goes again._


End file.
